Cupboard Encounters
by not-being-used-anymore-bye
Summary: After Olivia returns. Olivia and Peter find each other just too hard to resist; thus resulting in a trip to the Janitor's Cupboard, and being caught by a familiar face… T, for shirtless action. Oneshot. Sorry for the bad title?


****

(A/N) Would it be sad to say I wrote this as a birthday treat to myself, yesterday? Well anyway, this idea just sort of popped into my head, so I wanted to write it down. Set after Olivia returns.

**Summary: Olivia and Peter find each other just too hard to resist; thus resulting in a Janitor's cupboard encounter, and being caught by a familiar face… Nothing TOO graphic. Maybe high T?**

**Disclaimer: No copyright inFRINGEment intended (Too tempting.)**

**Sorry for mistakes, did not use Beta. Sorry about the layout and overuse of the word said. That's one of the hardest things to think about and do when writing on here.**

* * *

She just couldn't stand it anymore. She'd been gone for months, with nothing to hold on to but him. Her memory of him. Their kiss. As soon as she'd been set free, all she lingered for was contact. His touch. She remembered for what seemed like hours after returning home, they'd uttered no words to each other, but simply clasped hands for hours, occasionally looking in each other's eyes before they had drifted away. She felt protected in those moments. Olivia was desperate to feel that she was on earth again. She needed more than hand holding to feel real again; human again, she needed much more. And she knew who was going to give her what she wanted.

At that moment, she'd walked past Peter, their shoulders brushing, something had happened. Energy- an electricity- had flowed between them. She knew Peter had felt it too. Their eyes locked; their breath was heavy. Lust, passion, and lust were palpable in the air. It was like magnetic attraction; neither of them could resist what nature intended.

Peter was the first one to speak. "Umm," he muttered, "Do you want to… you know, go somewhere private?" Olivia could do nothing but gulp and run her fingers through her now faded red hair. "Yeah, yeah. I'd… I'd like that, very…uh…much." She breathed heartily. And they ran. They ran to somewhere, anywhere. The only place they could find was the lab's janitor's closet. They just about fit in there. They closed the old, squeaky door. "Ah crap Olivia, there's not a lock on this door" Peter moaned as he took his lips off Olivia's. "Peter, that doesn't matter at all, no-one's coming in today. Now hurry up, because this is taking too long as it is" she replied. They both giggled as if they were little children, doing something they know they shouldn't.

* * *

It was getting heavy now. Peter unbuttoned Olivia's first four buttons (ripped would be a better word), he saw her ivory chest heaving, going up and down with the rhythm of her heart beating. Her arms clung onto his neck, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Liv, what are you doing that for?" Peter whispered, whilst Olivia made a sound close to purring. "I'm conserving space, Peter" she said to his jaw, a look of seriousness plastered on her face. He snorted in disbelief, "Sure." He replied half laughing. Olivia aided him in removing his shirt, their chests- and hearts- together, morphing.

Peter couldn't believe what was happening. Couldn't believe his luck. If there was such a thing as God, then he must have liked Peter today. He'd had the girl he'd been wanting practically pounce on him, even if delayed from her declaration of love. He knew it was true; they belonged together. They kissed passionately, their hands ran through each other's hair, grabbing on to make sure there was no way either of them could go. They were so into it, into each other, that they didn't realise the room was light. Far lighter than it should have been. A loud cough from the doorway interrupted their display. They stopped immediately, and turned to the door, looking straight into the eyes of a very amused person. There stood Nina Sharp, smirking, with her eyes wide in surprise.

As soon as Nina saw Peter and Olivia had acknowledged her presence, her face erupted into a big grin, and Peter let go of Olivia who was covering her top half with Peter's shirt. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Nina said, sarcastically. "No! No, no you didn't," Peter exclaimed, putting his hands in the air, "This," He pointed himself and Olivia, "This is nothing. Nothing at all, so no need to say anything to Walter or that." He added, shaking his head with a plastered smile on his face. Olivia could do nothing but nod her head in agreement, a fake grin on her face too. "Don't need to lie to me, Peter; I predicted this would happen at some point," Nina said, "Not exactly in THIS way, or in this manner. But still, I did. Speaking of Walter, where is he? I was going to give him something, but I'm sure he'll be more delighted to know about this," she finished. "NO!" Peter and Olivia shouted in unison. "Come on Nina, that isn't necessary." Olivia spoke for the first time, letting out a nervous laugh. "Well, how will he know that I won our bet?" Nina replied, feigning cluelessness.

"YOU AND WALTER HAD A BET ON US?" Olivia shouted, causing Peter to put his hand on her mouth. "Uh, yes we did, it's not important now, is it?" Nina's eyes flicked between them, "Well, I better get going now, I've probably killed the mood," she added, "I'd advise you get a new shirt before you leave, Olivia. Yours looks a bit… raggedy. " then Nina sharp left, rather pleased with herself.

"Well, that was awkward." Peter nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… she's right. The mood is kind of dead now, Olivia".

"So…" Peter said, looking at Olivia. They both coughed.

"Yeah… this could always be picked off another time" Olivia shared "Yeah… I'd like that."

"Same. Maybe Saturday" Peter added. Olivia nodded.

"Well… I've heard the new Harry Potter came out today… Wanna go see it?" Peter suggested. "That sounds fun. Let's do it. "

* * *

**(A/N) Meh. I feel like I've done too much of what my English teacher calls 'Waffling'. I've added to much detail, so it's too long, not to the point, and not funny. :/**

**If you liked it (or if you didn't), please review, as I'm trying to beat my record of 6 (Amazing, right?).**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope it wasn't too bad!**

**The Bug and Slime Girl**


End file.
